Gakuto
Certainly something inside of me desires more than all of this, but... my duty lies with the School of Eagle. My wishes, my desires, they are merely fantasies... The heart, love... it is a dangerous thing. Background Gakuto was the firstborn child of Hideo and Sayuri Fukushi, his father an accomplished and highly awarded veteran and his mother a younger, educated woman who, before her marriage, was a music performer. Little more than a year afterwards, they gave birth to a daughter, Miyori. While oftentimes the eldest child with such small age differences prove jealous of the attention of their younger sibling, Gakuto was ecstatic to have a playmate and immediately took to his little sister. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah fuckin' blah blaaaaaaaaaaaah Personality and Behavior Passionate, in his mind and the leaders of the School of the Eagle, dangerously so. Friendly Kindhearted Devoted Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Occupation While originally intended to become amongst the first of the witchers made in Zerrikania fifty years ago if he survived the trials, Gakuto was forced to admit he had strong magical capabilities, a fact he hid from his father in fear of the repercussions he would face due to his father's outspoken and severe intolerance towards mages stemming from battle. The school, however, did not harbor those same sentiments and still saw use for the young boy, having him trained to become an official mage to serve the School of the Eagle. Since then, he has dutifully been a member of the school, acting as their healer, aiding in training and teaching, and occasionally going on jobs with Eagle witchers to act as support. With envoys needed to attend the Royal Inauguration in Novigrad, Gakuto has been tasked to act as the School of the Eagle's translator and as one of their representatives, as he is the only member of the school and one of the few Zerrikanians to be fluent in the language. Religious Beliefs Zerrikanian religion differs from the religions of 'The Continent' with a heavier importance placed on ritual and honouring ancestors, kami, and the past. Gakuto is a follower of this practice and strives to preserve honour and the connection between past and present and all living and nonliving things. He continues to upkeep his family's graves and regularly takes part in rituals at the local shrine near their school. Even while away, he maintains as many of these practices as he is able. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Family Miyori Fukushi ''- Only a year apart, Gakuto was extremely pleased when his little sister was born and immediately grew fond of her. She was incredibly kindhearted and treasured by her brother. Unfortunately, she died before the age of 10 from an illness and before he was able to come back to visit her after having left to join the School of the Eagle and then starting his magic training. While allowed to temporarily leave for the funeral, her death crushed him and their close relationship and her early passing profoundly influenced him. . ''Miyori Nakamura - Miyori is the secret love-child between Gakuto and Akane, not only a daughter born out of wedlock but strictly against the code he took when joining the School of the Eagle, his only duty meant to serve them. As such, her existence is unknown to Gakuto and her lineage to all individuals outside of a collective few within the Zerrikanian Lodge. Akane died shortly after birth and asked her sorceress acquaintances to name her after Gakuto's little sister and to keep her and Gakuto safe. While she wished for Gakuto to know of his daughter, they were all well-aware of the penalty he and likely the child would face if the news came out, and so she has been raised amongst the lodge sorceresses. Miyori, too, was like her parents, has similarly become an accomplished mage, and is around 44 now. . Allies Akane Wakeshima - While Gakuto did a great deal of his training at the the School of the Eagle, in his preteens and early-to-mid-teens, he attended one of the most prestigious Mage Lodges in Zerrikania, where he met a girl of the same age. Akane was another promising mage and was one of the kinder students, and the two hit it off almost immediately. Over time, the two fell in love and engaged in a fervent affair. However, due to his sworn allegiance to the School of the Eagle, he was forbidden from engaging in romantic relationships, like their witchers, and once the school caught wind of it, Gakuto was forced to return and leave the lodge, where he faced some years of forced solitude for most hours of the day, isolated entirely in his studies, and shunning outside of those. Unbeknownst to him or the School of the Eagle, the fifteen-year-old Akane was with his child. Her pregnancy was kept a close secret due to the fact Gakuto would have been severely punished, exiling being the kindest of sentences, Akane would have lost her position, status, and honour, and their child most likely would have been left for dead or outright killed. The birth of their daughter was extremely difficult and Akane passed away soon afterwards. Her official death record states she passed away from a magic-related accident, which devastated Gakuto. He has been terrified of falling in love since Akane died, both due to the severity of the punishment and particularly from the heartbreak of the loss. . Kiyomi Aoki - Like with most of the Eagle witchers, Gakuto aided in her training and schooling, as well as being the primary 'overseer' and elder partner during her first handful of jobs. It was during this string of missions that the two started a physical affair. Gakuto was forced to break it off, much to her annoyance, in fear of their relationship turning romantic, as he felt himself naturally falling for her. Kiyomi, on the other hand, saw their relationship as purely professional and physical, and since she has become part of the envoys to represent their school at the Royal Inauguration, there has been some semblance of tension between the two, as Gakuto has done his best to avoid any sort of intimacy and she has a difficult time grasping the issue of a carnal relationship and his predisposition towards emotion and love. . Raizou Takeda - TBD "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum." Enemies Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* blah blah blah blah Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- 4 * '''Stamina '- 6 * '''Speed - 3 * Agility - 4 * Reflexes - 5 * Intelligence - 8 * Charisma - 7.5 * Languages - 9 * Politics - 3 * Magic - 8.5 ** Pyrokinesis - 9 ** Healing - 7 ** Aerokinesis - 6.5 ** Illusions - 4 ** Hydrokinesis - 3.5 ** Geokinesis - 3 ** Telempathy - 2 * Swordsmanship - 5.5 * Marksmanship - 4 * Hand-to-Hand Combat - 4 * Horsemanship - 4 * Music - 6 Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends The Story So Far Side Stories Witcher Contracts Idle Tales